Que c'est-il passé avant?
by Peach-geeky
Summary: Et si l'adolescence de deux personnages très célèbres n'avait pas été aussi rose qu'elle le laisse penser? Et si Mario et Peach n'avaient pas toujours été les gens modèles que nous connaissons tous? Histoire assez violente psychologiquement et contenu sexuel.
1. Temps passé

**Hey!**

 **Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle** **histoire!**

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, se bécotant amoureusement. La blonde gémissait, le brun grognait doucement. Elle, avec ses longs cheveux or, ses beaux yeux bleu-gris, sa frimousse de gamine et son corps comme taillé au couteau. Lui, avec ses cheveux brun sale, bouclés et gras, ses yeux bleu océan, son visage d'homme mûre, un début de moustache et son ventre rond. Ils s'embrassaient comme jamais, ne pouvant plus rien faire d'autre que de laisser leurs désirs prendrent le dessus. Soudain, la jeune fille farfouilla dans la poche du jean de son amant et en sortit un petit emballage comprenant un préservatif. Elle l'agita sous le nez du brun et sourit.

-Tu es sûre?" demanda le jeune homme avec un fort accent italien.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne n'ai pas envie, mais...tu es la future dirigeante du royaume, Peach. Je ne suis pas de la haute société."

-Mais tu es haut placé dans mon cœur, Mario. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus." lui répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. La princesse laissa tomber l'emballage sur le matelas moelleux et ils se déplacèrent pour se mettre à l'aise sur le grand lit. Lui au-dessus, elle en-dessous. Mario arrêta d'embrasser Peach pour la regarder dans les yeux et déboutonna la chemise rouge sang qu'il portait. La blonde lui fit les yeux ronds et se mit à glousser.

-Tu as finalement laisser tes désirs passer avant tout, hein?" rit-elle en lui caressant le torse.

-Peut-être..."

Puis, il balança l'habit à travers la pièce et baissa la tête pour enlever son pantalon. Il fit glisser sa ceinture hors des lanières de son jean et la fit claquer sur sa cuisse.

-Arrête! Tu vas te faire mal!" le gronda gentiment la princesse en lui abaissant les bras.

Il rit et enleva son pantalon, révélant son excitation à son amante. Son érection pointait à travers son slip et Peach devint rouge d'envie.

-À toi..." dit le brun en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

La princesse hocha la tête, puis démêla le nœud derrière son dos pour pouvoir faire glisser sa robe sur ses fines épaules. Mario la dévora des yeux, Peach n'ayant plus que son corset qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Elle défit un deuxième nœud et enleva délicatement le corsage qui lui serrait fortement la taille. Son ventre révélé, la princesse soupira de bonheur.

-Ça fait du bien..."

-De quoi?" demanda le brun.

-D'enlever ce corset de m..."

Ils rirent et Mario se rendit compte que son amante n'avait plus que ses sous-vêtements, ses collants, ses gants et ses bijoux sur elle. Sa peau blanche et pure frissonna au contact de l'air et la blondinette se frictionna les mains. Il la prit dans ses bras et roula sur le lit pour que Peach se retrouve au-dessus. Cette dernière fut prise par surprise et se retrouva en cavalière sur lui. Elle rougit au contact de leurs entrejambes et enleva ses collants et ses gants, excitant son amant.

-Je peux enlever ton soutien-gorge?" demanda le jeune italien, la dévorant des yeux.

Peach fit oui de la tête, amenant les mains de celui qu'elle aimait dans son dos. Puis, dirigeant les mouvement de Mario, un petit bruit se fit entendre et le sous-vêtement tomba. Le brun ouvrit de gros yeux en voyant la poitrine nue de son amante et il rougit.

-Arrête de les fixer..." gémit Peach en se cachant de ses mains.

-Oh, pardon..."

Ils se regardèrent tendrement et l'italien prit doucement les mains de la princesse, voulant admirer son corps.

-Tu es si belle..." murmura-t'il en lui effleurant les seins.

Elle frissonna en sentant la douce caresse de son amant et lui prit une main pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Mario rougit de plus belle et pressa doucement le sein, de peur de faire mal à l'amour de sa vie. Mais cette dernière gémit plus fort qu'avant, obligeant le jeune homme à lui faire les yeux ronds.

-Moins fort! Et si on nous surprenait?" chuchota-t'il.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Mario. Les murs sont insonorisés." lui dit-elle.

Il souffla, rassuré, et tripota la poitrine de la princesse qui se cambra de plaisir. Le brun lui serra les seins, tripota ses mamelons et se redressa soudainement. Peach manqua de tomber, mais il la rattrapa. Il eût droit à un regard noir de son amante, mais elle l'enlaça bien vite, le plaisir prenant le dessus.

-Je veux essayer quelque chose." dit-il.

-D'accord..." répondit-elle, pas très rassurée.

Mario se pencha sur sa poitrine et sortit sa langue. Il la passa sur la courbe que formaient les seins de la blonde et remonta le long de son cou, tout en lui caressant le haut du corps. La princesse se mit à gémir de bonheur et redressa la nuque, permettant à l'italien de tendrement lui lécher le cou. Puis, il redescendit vers sa poitrine, mais cette fois, il se focalisa sur ses mamelons et en pinça un, léchant amoureusement l'autre. Ils sortirent et Peach gémit de plus belle. Elle poussait des "oh!" et des "ah!", ne pouvant rien dire ou faire d'autre. Puis, le brun arrêta et tenta désespérément d'enlever le dernier obstacle à leur union. La blondinette gloussa en lui prenant doucement les mains, le décevant un peu. Mais elle le prit à dépourvu et se retourna pour se coucher sur lui. Elle amena gentiment les mains de son amant vers son entrejambe et lui caressa la joue.

-Je te laisse me découvrir..." lui sussura-t'elle.

Il sourit et toucha la culotte blanche de la princesse. Elle était mouillée.

-Pourquoi est-ce autant trempé?" demanda l'italien.

-Je suis excitée, c'est pour ça."

Il sourit tendrement à celle qu'il aimait et inséra sa main à l'intérieur de la culotte. Il caressa le sexe de la princesse, explorant à l'aveugle. Il arriva au niveau de son clitoris et le stimula un peu, voulant voir la réaction de Peach. Cette dernière haletait de plaisir, mais ne disait rien, ne voulant gâcher le moment qu'il passait. Puis, Mario descendit plus bas et ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose d'extrêmement humide. Il haussa les sourcils et enleva sa main.

-Pour...pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu?" demanda la blonde, la figure rouge.

-C'est très mouillé, tu le sais?"

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et mit sa main au même endroit que son amant. Elle rougit en sentant son sexe humide et regarda Mario. Elle n'avait jamais été autant excitée lorsqu'elle se touchait seule.

-Je...je n'ai jamais été comme ça..." fit-elle d'une petite voix à peine audible.

Le brun remit sa main dans la culotte et caressa la princesse.

-Je pense que tu es bien plus excitée que les autres fois puisqu'on va le faire." dit Mario en déposant un doux baiser sur la joue de Peach.

Puis, il caressa l'endroit humide, avant d'enlever la culotte de la princesse pour insérer deux de ses doigts en elle. Elle hurla presque de bonheur, mais se contenta de gémir très fort. L'italien faisait des va-et-vient lents, mais il accéléra, la voyant prendre du plaisir. Puis, il mit un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de la blondinette et continua.

Bientôt, Peach poussa un doux cri d'extase et s'écroula sur lui. Sa tête tomba mollement sur l'épaule du jeune homme et elle le regarda, ses paupières étant à demi fermées.

-Alors?" osa-t'il.

-Génial..." haleta-t'elle.

Il sourit et la déposa doucement à côté de lui pour se redresser.

-Tu...tu veux que...que je te fasse quelque chose aussi?" demanda timidement la princesse.

Il hocha négativement la tête.

-C'est peut-être notre première fois, mais je veux que tu sois la plus comblée. Je ne veux pas que tu me donnes du plaisir sans que tu en aies aussi."

-Aww...tu es si mignon...mais tu es sûr?"

-Oui."

Elle le regarda tendrement et il baissa son slip, révélant sa virilité. La princesse rougit en la voyant et chercha le préservatif des yeux. Elle le trouva sur les oreillers et entreprit d'ouvrir l'emballage. Ses mains tremblaient de joie. Elle allait enfin le faire avec Mario! Cela faisait un an qu'ils entretenaient une relation secrète, de peur que le grand-père de la princesse ne les séparent. Et cette semaine, l'italien avait pu venir passer une semaine au château, ses parents et son petit frère ayant pris des vacances. Peach donna le préservatif à Mario, ses mains tremblant trop pour le mettre.

-Comment on fait, déjà?" demanda le brun.

Elle rit.

-Tu dois tenir le petit bout pendant que tu le déroules sur toi pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'air à l'intérieur. Et on peux rajouter du lubrifiant, je crois."

Le jeune homme suivit les instructions à la lettre et déroula la capote sur son sexe. Une fois prêt, ils se mirent en position pour faire l'amour. Peach se rappela de ses bijoux et les enleva, de peur de faire mal à son amant. Puis, il déglutit et mit son sexe à l'entrée de celui de la princesse et ils se regardèrent.

-Je t'aime." dit-elle.

-Je t'aime." fit-il.

Mario la fixa et compta jusqu'à trois. Puis, il enfonça doucement, très doucement, sa virilité en elle. Il sentit quelque chose le bloquer et, instinctivement, il brisa cette chose. La princesse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante la transperça toute entière. Elle laissa les larmes couler et Mario l'enlaça tendrement et la borda, attendant que la douleur passe.

Lorsque la douleur fut passée, l'italien sortit un peu et rentra à nouveau, savourant cette sensation.

-C'est comment?" demanda la princesse.

-C'est...tout chaud et...tout étroit...c'est bien plus différent que...que quand je me masturbais...et toi?"

-C'est...c'est gros et...et c'est long...mais c'est bon..."

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, lui, poussant des grognements à peine audibles, elle, gémissant de plaisir. Soudain, un grincement se fit entendre et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, effrayant les deux amants qui furent déboussolés. Peach eût le réflexe de mettre la couverture sur eux, mais son grand-père eût le temps de tout voir. Il resta là, la main devant sa bouche grande ouverte, un air très choqué. Il fixait ces quatres yeux qui le fixaient en retour. Puis, il analysa la chambre, notant les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol.

-Je...je veux que...vous vous rhabilliez immédiatement, princesse...vous me rejoindrez ensuite dans le salon...et je ne veux plus te voir à moins de vingt mètres du château, Mario..." articula-t'il.

Il claqua la porte, laissant les deux jeunes gens hébétés. Puis, Peach se mit à pleurer et enlaça Mario, la boule au ventre. Ils se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre et reprirent leurs habits. Ils les enfilèrent et se regardèrent, avant de s'enlacer une dernière fois.

-Je...je ne veux pas...il n'a pas le droit...il ne peux pas..." pleura la princesse, bouleversée.

-Je ne veux pas non plus...je..."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Puis, Mario prit son sac, y rangea ses affaires et Peach appela un domestique pour le ramener. Avant de passer la porte, ils se fixèrent longuement.

-Je t'aimerai toujours." lâcha l'italien en lui envoyant un baiser.

-Je...t'aimerai...toujours..." répéta-elle, les larmes au yeux et son corps tremblant, lui renvoyant son baiser.

Puis, il disparut. La princesse sentit ses jambes la lâcher et s'asseya sur un fauteuil. Elle pleura encore un peu, avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon et rejoindre son grand-père pour une discussion qui n'allait pas la calmer.

Tout en traversant les longs couloirs, la jeune femme espérait ne croiser personne. Par chance, les valets et domestiques ne passaient pas dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Elle put donc essuyer ses larmes sans être vue. Puis, elle arriva devant la porte du salon. Elle ne voulait pas la pousser et encore moins entrer dans la pièce. Mais son respect envers son grand-père était trop grand pour qu'elle le snobe en restant dans sa chambre. Elle ravala la boule dans sa gorge et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Elle prit une grande inspiration, poussa la porte et entra. Personne n'était là et heureusement. La princesse décida de s'asseoir, le temps que son grand-père arrive. Il apparut quelque minute plus tard, le regard vitreux et la démarche hésitante. Peach ne le regarda pas et fixa le pan froissé de sa robe. Son grand-père vint se mettre en face d'elle et ils se firent face. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Peach fixait le sol, son visage, habituellement rosé, blanc de peur et de colère et son grand-père, le regard vide et les yeux rivés sur le mur devant lui.

Après un long silence, le Toad ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu sais que ce que tu as fais est très grave, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t'il de sa voix grave et usée.

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux gris-bleu le transpercèrent, faisant naître un froid glacial dans le corps du tuteur. Elle le regarda avec mépris, une haine sans nom dans le regard. Puis, une petite larme coula le long de sa joue. Le vieillard soutint son regard, la transperçant à son tour.

-Je l'aimais..." lâcha la princesse d'une voix plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il tressaillit, surpris par le timbre de sa voix.

-J'en suis conscient, Peach. Mais tu as brisé une loi."

Elle frissonna de malaise. Les seules fois où il l'avait tutoyée, il était vraiment en colère. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver davantage. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin de s'exprimer, de tout laisser sortir.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette loi là." avoua-t'elle.

-Mais tu es folle?! Et si le peuple l'avait appris, hein?! Certaines personnes seraient allées en parler aux royaumes voisin et nous serions la risée de tous, ma chère! As-tu idée de ce que tu as fait?! Même ta mère qui n'était pas très stricte serait choquée!" dit-il en haussant la voix.

-Ne parle pas de maman de cette manière! Elle m'aurait comprise et aurait accepté mon choix! J'en suis sûre!" hurla Peach, folle de rage.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna.

-Jeune fille, nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion! Reviens ici tout de suite!"

La princesse se retourna dans sa direction.

-Va te faire voir! Je te déteste, Papy! Tu m'entends? Je te hais! J'ai quatorze ans, maintenant! J'ai plus besoin que tu me tiennes par la main!" lui hurla-t'elle, les larmes coulant en masse sur son visage.

Puis, elle sortit en courant, laissant son grand-père sur son siège, abattu par les insultes qu'elle avait hurlées.

La princesse n'en revenait pas. Elle avait osé crier sur une personne chère à ses yeux. Courant dans les couloirs, elle vit soudain arriver un valet, des panières pleines de linges dans les bras. Elle le bouscula avec force et courut sans se retourner, honteuse. Le valet se retrouva le cul sur la moquette. Il aperçut les larmes de la princesse et décida de la poursuivre. Il remit le linge en vitesse dans les panières et partit à la poursuite de Peach.

-Mademoiselle! Attendez!" cria-t'il.

Mais Peach ne se retourna pas. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et, une fois entrée, ferma la porte à double tour en prenant soin de laisser la clé dans la serrure. Puis, elle s'affala sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis l'incident. Peach ne sortait plus, ne mangeait que très peu et ne buvait presque pas. Certains domestiques se demandaient si elle était encore en vie. On avait maintes fois tenté de la raisonner, mais elle hurlait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Son grand-père était allé chercher le double des clés, mais la princesse avait laissé la sienne dans la serrure. Impossible de communiquer directement. Seulement, voilà. Quelques jours plus tard, on entendit un bruit sourd et répétitif qui provenait de la chambre de la princesse. On l'appela. Rien. On toqua. Rien. Pas de bruit. Seul les cognements persistaient. Puis, on dépêcha un garde sur les lieux. Il défonça la porte et tout le personnel se précipita dans la chambre. Ce qu'ils virent les effraya. Peach se cognait la tête contre le mur. Du sang coulait sur le devant de son visage et ses cheveux étaient devenus rougeâtres. Elle portait la même robe depuis l'incident et elle semblait avoir horriblement maigri. Des larmes coulaient en continue et avaient fini par creuser ses joues rouges. Elle semblait ne pas se soucier de la douleur et continuait de se frapper. Ses ongles, parfaitement manucurés avant, étaient rongés à certains endroits ou usés à force de se griffer le corps. Une femme s'évanouit, un homme hurla de peur et tout le groupe se jeta sur elle. On la prit par les bras et la tira loin du mur. Peach ne protesta même pas, continuant son geste dans le vide. Elle marmonna un faible "Laissez-moi mourir..." et gesticula faiblement. Les domestiques qui la tenaient lui faisaient les gros yeux, apeurés. Puis, le garde la prit par le menton et lui fit boire un calmant. Peach se débattit faiblement, la fatigue commençant à la gagner. Elle s'endormit, les larmes coulant encore. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement et on la transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie du château.

De son côté, Mario s'était, lui aussi, enfermé dans sa chambre, regardant des films et se gavant de crèmes glacées toute la journée. Son frère tentait de le raisonner pour qu'il aille s'excuser auprès du ministre, mais l'italien ne répondait pas. Ses parents essayait de découvrir la cause de son malaise, mais Mario pleurait. Ils avaient tous trois abandonné, ne pouvant plus rien faire pour lui. Puis, un jour, il sortit de sa chambre. Ses parents découvrirent avec horreur qu'il avait doublé de volume, des traces récentes de larmes sur les joues. Sa mère manqua de s'évanouir, son père fit les yeux ronds et la tête de son frère tomba dans son assiette, faisant s'envoler des bouts de viande et de pâtes un peu partout sur la table. Mario vint s'asseoir, relevant le cadavre qu'était son frère au passage, et regarda ses parents droits dans les yeux.

-Papa, Maman...j'ai décidé de vous le dire." commença-t'il.

Des gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur son front et il les essuya d'un revers de manche. Sa famille se pencha sur lui, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

-Je...j'ai...euh..." bégaya-t'il.

-Dis-le nous, mon chou. Personne ne vas te juger." le rassura sa mère.

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire. Soudain, Luigi avala bruyamment sa salive, fixant son grand frère.

-T'es sûr que tu veux le leur dire?" demanda-t'il.

Mario hocha la tête. Il se retourna vers ses parents.

-J'ai...fait quelque chose de très mal. Voilà, depuis un an, j'entretiens secrètement une relation amoureuse avec la princesse Peach et..." il se mit à pleurer, n'osant en dire plus.

Son père le fixa, la mort dans l'œil. Sa mère se leva de sa chaise et vint se mettre derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Oh, mon chéri! Tu aurais dû me le dire depuis le début! Je l'aurais accepté!"

-Mais, maman...je lui ai fait l'amour! Et on s'est fait surprendre! Je...je n'ai plus le droit de m'approcher du château à moins de vingt mètres!" hurla-t'il.

La mère recula, surprise. Son cœur battait fort et elle dû s'asseoir sur le canapé derrière elle. Puis, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

-Pour...pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Mario? Nous...aurions pu t'aider et aller parler à son grand-père...tu sais que les parents de la princesse étaient de très bons amis...alors pourquoi nous avoir caché ça?" pleura-t'elle.

Le jeune garçon la regarda, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Il ne répondit pas, mais murmura un faible "pardon...", avant de s'écrouler de honte et en pleurs sur la table. Son frère s'approcha de lui pour le consoler, mais le père des deux italiens se leva soudainement, le visage rouge de colère.

-Ne le touche pas, Luigi. Il a eu la punition qu'il méritait pour ne pas nous avoir avoué qu'il sortait avec la princesse, gronda-t'il, En temps normal, il regarda son fils aîné, je t'aurais félicité d'être devenu un homme, mais tu nous a fait des cachoteries et je trouve ça irresponsable, insupportable et irrespectueux. Je ne veux plus te voir. File dans ta chambre."

Mario releva la tête vers son père et se leva prestement de sa chaise, courant vite malgré son ventre plein et claqua la porte de sa chambre, avant de la fermer à clé. Puis, on entendit des coups contre les murs, comme s'il les tapait. L'italien s'affala ensuite sur son lit et mordit son coussin à pleine dents, hurlant des insultes qui devaient sûrement être pour son père. Ce dernier aidait sa femme à se calmer. Luigi, quant à lui, était resté silencieux pendant toute la dispute. Il était au courant de la relation de son frère, mais il n'avait rien osé dire, de peur que Mario ne le fracasse à coups de poings. Soudain, il s'effondra en larmes sur le sol, pleurnichant qu'il voulait qu'on arrête d'hurler dans la maison et qu'il souhaitait seulement le bonheur de sa famille. Il avoua aussi qu'il savait pour Mario.

Peach flottait dans une sorte de brume noire. Des bruits de pas affolés lui parvenaient de loin et tout semblait flou. Soudain, elle sentit un horrible goût amer remonter le long de sa gorge. Instinctivement, elle roula sur le côté et vomi. Puis, elle commença à pleurer, appelant sa mère. Elle se recoucha dans la brume. Tout à coup, on la prit doucement et l'asseya. Puis, Peach ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, des domestiques et des infirmières s'affairant çà et là. La princesse les regarda tous et se rendit compte qu'elle avait effectivement vomi par terre. Une infirmière nettoyait le sol et, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Peach la fixait, elle lui sourit tendrement. La jeune femme ne sut que faire et continua de la regarder, hébétée. Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et la princesse vit débouler sa couturière, son valet et sa gouvernante. Ils se hâtèrent autour de son lit et commencèrent à parler tous en même temps.

-Votre Altesse! Qu'avez-vous fait?!" hurla la gouvernante.

-Elle à l'air de s'être cogné à la tête. Regardez-moi cet énorme bleu et certains endroits sont rouges!" fit le valet, nerveux.

-Pourquoi, princesse?" demanda la couturière, au bord des larmes.

Peach ne les écoutait pas. Elle venait de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire. Frissonnant, la blonde se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et ressentit une douleur aiguë au niveau du front lorsqu'elle le toucha.

-Com...combien de temps ai-je dormi?" articula-t'elle d'une voix rauque et pâteuse.

Les trois autour de son lit s'arrêtèrent de parler et le valet regarda sa montre.

-Vous avez dormi une semaine entière exactement, Votre Majestée."

Elle fit les yeux ronds en entendant cela. Puis, elle les regarda tour à tour.

-Purple, fit-elle en se tournant vers sa couturière, où est mon grand-père?"

-Je n'en sais rien, Altesse. Il a disparu depuis que vous êtes à l'infirmerie." expliqua Purple.

Peach se tourna vers sa gouvernante.

-Molly?"

-Je n'en sais rien non plus. À vrai dire, je ne l'ai vu depuis plusieurs jours."

La princesse haussa un sourcil vers son valet, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

-Kinoppio?"

Il hocha négativement la tête. Peach s'adossa sur l'oreiller. Puis, elle regarda ses mains. Sa peau habituellement blanche était devenue rouge et ses membres tremblaient. La princesse vit un miroir en face d'elle et se regarda. Sa tête portait les traces récentes d'un bandage et la marque violacée en plein milieu de son front ne passait pas inaperçue, malgré la frange qui pendait devant. Du sang était collé sur ses cheveux devenus ternes et qui partaient dans tous les sens. D'énormes cernes violettes se discernaient sous ses magnifiques yeux, yeux qui n'avaient plus leur pétillement habituel. Elle s'inspecta le corps, remarquant sa taille très fine en-dessous de sa poitrine. Peach souleva lentement le drap qui recouvrait ses jambes. Elles étaient semblable à des baguettes chinoises. La blonde frissonna d'horreur en découvrant son corps meurtri. Ses domestiques l'avaient patiemment regardée, la laissant voir le désastre.

-Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue, princesse." articula finalement Molly.

Peach la fixa et des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage.

-Je ne voulais pas...je suis désolée..." pleura-t'elle de sa voix abîmée.

Purple vint l'enlacer tendrement et les deux autres la suivirent. Ils entourèrent la princesse qui pleurait, triste et heureuse à la fois.

-Mario? Mario! Ouvre-moi! Je t'en supplie!"

Luigi pleurait devant la porte de son frère. Voilà deux jours que Mario ne faisait rien. Il restait sur son lit, à fixer le plafond d'un air absent. Son père avait essayé de défoncer la porte, mais il s'était un peu déplacé l'épaule. Il avait dû aller à l'hôpital. Sa mère pleurait tout le temps, se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Luigi, lui, allait normalement à l'école, mais n'avait plus goût à rien puisque son grand frère n'était plus avec lui pour faire des bêtises. Le petit italien rentrait tous les soirs et se dirigeait automatiquement devant la porte de la chambre à Mario. Puis, il l'appelait en pleurant. Et ce soir là, il pleura bien plus que les autres fois.

-Mario! S'il te plaît! J'ai besoin de toi! On a tous besoin de toi! Je ne peux plus tout faire tout seul! Tu es un grand frère, Mario! Mon grand frère! Pourquoi tu me fais la tête? Tu as quinze ans! J'en ai treize! Arrête de faire l'enfant! Tu n'as plus deux ans et demi!" hurla-t'il à la porte.

Pas de réponse. Luigi fut tenté d'abandonner, mais il prit son courage à deux mains, sortit de la maison, en fit le tour et arriva devant la fenêtre de son frère. Il chercha une pierre assez grosse et la balança de toutes ses forces contre la vitre. Elle ne céda pas. L'italien recommença. Après quatre pierres, la fenêtre éclata en mille morceaux et il entra dans la chambre. Luigi hurla de terreur en découvrant Mario qui gisait au milieu de la pièce. Il avait une corde autour de son cou, mais elle s'était rompue. Son petit frère s'agenouilla près de lui et inspecta son corps. Mario respirait faiblement et Luigi s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et hurla à sa mère d'appeler une ambulance. Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Puis, le benjamin examina la pièce. Il y avait un tabouret qui avait sûrement servi à Mario pour qu'il puisse se pendre. La corde n'avait pas tenue sous son poids et elle s'était rompue. L'italien avait dû tomber sur la colonne vertébrale, le paralysant et sa tête s'était sûrement cognée au tabouret. Luigi retourna précautionneusement son frère et vit avec horreur et dégoût que la colonne vertébrale était écrasée en plein milieu du dos de Mario. Soudain, ce dernier se tourna vers son petit frère et le regarda.

-Lui...gi?" demanda-t'il dans un souffle.

Luigi hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai mal...Luigi...j'ai mal..." pleura son grand frère.

-Je sais, Mario. Ne t'inquiète pas, une ambulance va bientôt arriver."

-Je...ne voulais pas...ça..."

Luigi pleura sur son frère.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute...c'est la nôtre." dit-il.

-Luigi...j'aimerais...revoir Peach...une dernière fois..."

-Mais, son grand-père te l'as..." commença le plus jeune.

-S'il...te plaît...juste une fois..." et Mario s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Mario se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il sentit une vive douleur le traverser et il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'être opéré. Une perfusion lui piquait le bras gauche et les médecins l'avaient sûrement bourré de calmants car il se sentait pataud. Soudain, une douce voix qui lui était très familière l'appela. Mario se retourna et découvrit Peach dans un fauteuil roulant, en train de le dévisager. Elle avait l'air aussi surprise que lui de se retrouver là.

-Bonjour..." articula-t'elle faiblement en lui souriant.

-B...bonjour..." répondit-il en la fixant.

La princesse n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Mario l'inspecta de haut en bas, notant chaque anomalie sur son corps. Il ne prêta aucune intention à sa maigreur puisqu'il restait fixé sur la marque violacée sur le front de la blonde. Cette dernière tenta tant bien que mal de la cacher.

-Qu'as-tu fait?" demanda-t'il.

-R...rien..." mentit-elle en détournant la tête.

Il n'était pas dupe. Elle s'était très certainement cognée à plusieurs reprises au même endroit.

-Tu as...tenté de te suicider?" demanda l'italien.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et une larme vint s'écraser sur ses genoux.

-Mais toi aussi..." répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête à son tour. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, ne sachant quoi dire. Puis, après plusieurs minutes, Mario décida de poser quelques questions.

-Que fais-tu là? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir..." dit-il, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

-J'ai...demandé une exception pour cette fois."

-Et personne ne t'accompagne?"

Peach soupira.

-Les gardes sont dehors pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité."

Il ne dit rien.

-Mais toi, Mario, pourquoi n'as-tu point l'air surpris de me voir?" demanda-t'elle.

-Quand j'étais souffrant, j'avais demandé à mon frère pour pouvoir te voir une dernière fois."

Elle rougit à cette phrase et se pencha doucement sur lui, désirant l'embrasser. Mario ferma les yeux et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Mais au moment où elles allaient se toucher, Peach perdit l'équilibre et bascula en avant, atterrissant sur l'italien qui l'attrapa à bout de bras. Elle le regarda, le rouge aux joues.

-Est-ce que ça va?! Je t'ai fait mal?!" hurla la princesse en se relevant prestement.

-Tout va bien.." la rassura-t'il.

Elle soupira de soulagement et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en faisant attention de ne pas retomber. Il l'approfondit et les deux amants passèrent une bonne minute à se bécoter. Puis, Peach se releva et le regarda, de l'amour dans le regard.

-Je voulais tellement te revoir..." dit-elle.

-Moi aussi...je suis désolé de t'avoir entraînée dans cette histoire. C'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus pour qu'on le fasse."

-Mais je ne me suis pas défendue. Au contraire, je t'ai laissé me toucher."

Ils se fixèrent un moment.

-J'aurais dû en parler à mes parents." fit Mario, l'air désolé.

-J'aurais aussi dû en parler à mon grand-père." répondit-elle.

Ils parlèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'un garde ne toque à la porte et entre.

-Mademoiselle, il faut partir..." dit-il.

-J'arrive. Laissez-moi deux petites minutes."

Le soldat hocha la tête. Puis, la princesse se retourna vers Mario et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Je tenterai de venir te rendre visite en douce. Les deux gardes dehors sont d'anciens bandits. Ils n'auront aucun mal à me faire sortir de château." expliqua-t'elle.

Mario hocha lentement la tête. Puis, Peach sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul.

La princesse était perdue dans ses pensées. Un des gardes poussait son fauteuil, Peach étant encore trop faible pour marcher.

-Lucien?" demanda-t'elle soudainement.

-Oui, Mademoiselle?" fit le concerné.

-Pourriez-vous, tous deux, me faire une faveur?"

Les soldats se regardèrent.

-Je pense que Samuel est consentant." fit Lucien.

-Tu l'es aussi." fit l'autre.

La princesse soupira et se lança.

-J'aimerais que vous me fassiez sortir du château. Juste quelques fois, elle se tourna vers eux, je vous en supplie! J'ai besoin de le voir!"

Les deux gardes hochèrent la tête d'approuvement, après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Vous...vous ne direz rien à personne?" demanda la princesse.

-Non, promis." dirent les deux hommes en même temps.

Elle s'affala dans le fauteuil, rassurée.

-Mais, princesse, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de vous faire sortir en secret. Si votre grand-père vous a autorisé à y aller aujourd'hui, il vous laissera sûrement lui rendre visite les autres fois." fit Samuel.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il lui sourit.

-Tu as raison. J'irai lui demander en arrivant." dit-elle.

Mario, lui, était en train de passer un examen matinal. Un médecin venait l'inspecter tous les jours. Cette fois, il amenait un invité surprise. L'italien ouvrit ses yeux d'étonnement en voyant son père arriver, son épaule droite soutenu par une attelle. Ils ne se dirent même pas bonjour.

-Que...papa?" fit Mario.

-Fiston..."

Le médecin vint s'asseoir près du lit du malade et commença son inspection, les laissant discuter.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici?" demanda le fils.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose."

Mario se renfrogna.

-Pardon..." fit-il.

-Non."

L'italien releva la tête.

-Non?"

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce...c'est...c'est la mienne." lâcha le père.

Mario laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller, gémissant de douleur au passage car le médecin lui faisait une prise de sang.

-C'est de ma faute si tu es ici. Ma réaction n'était pas celle que je voulais. Je désirais que tu comprennes l'importance de tes actes. Excuse-moi." continua-t'il.

Son fils l'écoutait vaguement, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Papa?" demanda Mario.

-Oui?"

-"Elle" est venue me voir."

Le père sourit.

-C'est grâce à ta mère. Tu pourras lui dire merci lorsqu'elle te rendra visite. Elle a trimé pour que ta copine aie l'autorisation de venir te voir. Elles ont toutes les deux fait les yeux doux au premier ministre." expliqua le vieil italien.

Ils continuèrent de se parler pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis, le père dût partir. Mario le regarda et ils se dirent au revoir. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, le jeune homme se laissa happer par l'oreiller moelleux. Il sentit une vive douleur remonter le long de sa colonne et s'empressa de prendre deux cachets anti-douleur. Il se laissa ensuite sombrer lentement dans le sommeil.

De son côté, Peach reprenait des forces. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, sans pour autant être complétement guérie. Son médecin privé lui avait prescrit des médicaments anti-dépressifs et une tisane à base de camomille pour mieux dormir. Elle devait aussi ne jamais être seule, sauf pour intimité bien sûr. La princesse luttait pour reprendre du poids et se battait hargneusement avec sa dépression. Mais seuls deux ou trois kilos refirent surface. Près d'une semaine après le début de son traitement, elle devait passer un examen médical et les résultats furent horribles. Peach avait de nouveau perdu du poids et son pouls était faible. Sa santé mentale ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et son medecin décida de la mettre d'urgence en quarantaine. On l'amena donc à l'hôpital de la ville, là où est entreposé tout le matériel nécessaire à sa survie. La princesse fut placé dans une chambre spécial, seule. Elle fut placée sous surveillance. Pendant plus de trois jours, elle dormit profondément. Elle n'était pas dans le coma, mais elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller non plus. Plusieurs des meilleurs médecins du royaume furent appelés, mais aucun ne réussit à dire pourquoi la princesse avait fait une rechute. Mario, qui se trouvait dans le même hôpital, fut informé par une infirmière et il demanda à la voir. Malheureusement, Peach ne pouvait pas l'entendre et encore moins réagir. De plus, Mario était encore paralysé et il ragea de ne pas pouvoir la voir. Ils durent rester seuls dans leur chambre pendant une dizaine de jours encore. Puis, un beau jour, le jeune italien vit sa paralysie s'envoler. Il put de nouveau bouger son dos, mais il avait besoin d'une rééducation pour réapprendre à marcher normalement. Le médecin qui le suivait lui dit qu'il avait eu une énorme chance de s'en sortir sans paralysie définitive. Mario ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à rêvasser en attendant le jour où il pourrait revoir sa bien-aimée. Peach, quant à elle, s'était réveillée après cinq jours de sommeil. Sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir et ses membres étaient engourdis par le manque d'exercice. Elle avait commencé à appeler quelqu'un et son médecin était arrivé, tout tremblant de joie en la voyant se relever lentement, mais sûrement. Puis, il lui avait demandé comment elle se sentait. La princesse lui avait répondu très vaguement, encore hébétée par sa longue sieste. On avait alors annoncé la nouvelle dans tous les journaux du royaume et même dans les royaumes voisins. Tout le peuple sauta de joie et Mario, entendant la nouvelle, se précipita dans la chambre. Malgré ses béquilles, il se hâta auprès d'elle et les larmes qu'il retenait depuis longtemps coulèrent.

-Peach...mon ange...je suis tellement heureux...tu...tu t'es réveillée!" pleura-t'il en l'embrassant.

Elle le regarda et sourit tendrement.

-Je suis encore K.O., mais je pense que je serai vite sur pied. Ne t'inquiète pas." dit-elle d'une voix abîmée.

Elle leva un bras et caressa la joue de son amant. Ce dernier lui prit la main et embrassa ses doigts.

-Je t'aime." souffla-t'elle.

-Moi aussi."

Un médecin arriva et fut surpris de découvrir les deux amants.

-Jeune homme, commença-t'il, je crains qu'il ne faille la laisser seule un moment. Son Altesse est encore trop faible pour recevoir de la visite plus de dix minutes. Je m'en excuse."

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je comptais partir de toute façon, Mario se tourna vers la blonde, je viendrai te voir demain, promis."

Elle hocha la tête et l'italien sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme vint rendre visite à sa dulcinée. Cette dernière lisait un roman et, lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, le referma, le posa sur sa table de nuit et s'aida de ses mains pour s'asseoir.

-Bonjour..." commença la princesse en souriant.

Il ne répondit pas, mais l'embrassa tendrement. Elle rit et ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Finalement, fit Mario, cette interdiction n'est pas si respectée que ça..."

-Quelle interdiction?"

-Je te rappelle qu'on avait plus le droit de se voir."

Peach rit. Elle avait complétement oublié cela. Mais bon, personne ne les avait séparés, c'était là le principal.

-De toute façon, répliqua-t'elle, Papy ne m'a rien dit quand je lui ai demandé s'il était faché contre moi. Il a juste dit que je devais faire attention à moi. Je pense qu'il a finalement accepté notre relation."

Puis, elle plongea ses beaux yeux dans ceux de son amant et le transperça du regard. Mario sentit un amour sans limite l'atteindre et il la transperça d'amour à son tour.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre." sussura-t'elle.

-Et moi je t'aimais bien avant. Je rêvais de toi la nuit et je pensais à toi le jour. Je t'avais vue dans un magazine et je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi." répondit-il.

Ils se sourirent et Mario enlaça Peach. Elle embrassa tendrement sa joue et il déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. Puis, ils se détachèrent à contrecœur.

-Je dois y aller. On va me ramener chez moi." expliqua le jeune homme.

-Je ne rentre malheureusement que dans quelques jours." soupira-t'elle.

Ils se dirent au revoir par un dernier baiser et Mario sortit de la chambre, laissant la princesse seule dans cette grande pièce blanche.

Deux semaines plus tard, le jeune italien vint voir la princesse. Il était sorti de l'hôpital il y avait une semaine et son amante lui manquait. Mais lorsqu'il alla à la réception pour demander si elle pouvait le recevoir, il fut très surpris par la réponse que la réceptionniste lui donna.

-La princesse? Elle est partie hier soir. Tu n'en as pas entendu parler? Les journaux en ont fait la une."

Mario hocha négativement la tête. Il remercia la femme et sortit de l'hôpital en courant. Il entra dans la voiture de sa mère qui attendait patiemment et il se tortilla de joie sur son siège.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chéri?" demanda-t'elle en levant un sourcil.

-Elle...elle est sortie! Peach et guérie!" hurla-t'il.

Sa mère sourit. Puis, ils partirent, Mario chantant et dansant de joie pendant tout le trajet.

Arrivé chez lui, l'italien se précipita dans sa chambre et prit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de sa petite amie et attendit qu'elle décroche.

-Allô? Mario? C'est toi?" fit une voix féminine.

Il répondit, ému.

-Oui...c'est bien moi. Tu es enfin sortie! Je suis tellement heureux!"

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit, désolée. Je voulais te faire une surprise." s'excusa-t'elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas bien, c'est le principal."

Ils parlèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant que Peach ne soit interrompue par un valet qui l'avertit d'une rencontre entre souverains.

-Je dois y aller. J'aurais aimé te parler encore un peu, mais Papy veut absolument que je vienne. J'avais conclu une grosse affaire avec Bowser, mais elle a été retardée à cause de mon accident. Je t'aime." expliqua-t'elle.

-Je t'aime encore plus, ma princesse." dit-il.

Puis, elle raccrocha. Mario s'affala sur son lit, rassuré et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. La vie allait reprendre son cours et tout allait enfin pour le mieux. Plus de cachotteries, plus de mensonges, plus rien. Tout à coup, son père entra dans sa chambre.

-On mange, fiston. Dépêche-toi ou tu vas manger des frites froides." fit-il, tout sourire.

-J'arrive!" répondit Mario en se levant prestement pour se précipiter dans la salle à manger.


	2. Temps présent

Six ans se sont écoulés depuis l'incident. Peach avait été couronnée pour devenir la souveraine officielle du royaume Champignon. Mario, quant à lui, était devenu expert en plomberie et il entretenait une petite boutique dans la capitale du royaume. Luigi travaillait avec son frère. Ils se faisaient appeler les Mario Bros, pros intergalactique de la plomberie. Leurs parents vivaient heureux à la campagne, près de la ville. Mario et Luigi allaient leur rendre visite une fois toutes les deux semaines. Le petit frère s'était fiancé à la souveraine voisine, Daisy du royaume de Sarasaland. Mario sortait toujours avec Peach. Ils prévoyaient de se fiancer, mais ils ne voulaient brusquer les choses. Aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment physiquement changé. Peach était toujours aussi grande et fine avec de grand yeux bleu-gris, de belles formes et son éternel chevelure blond soleil avait poussé jusqu'au bas de son dos. Mario était toujours aussi rond, le début de moustache qu'il possédait s'était transformé en une belle touffe sous son nez, il avait toujours ses cheveux bruns, bouclés et gras qu'il ne peignait jamais.

Ce soir là, Mario avait un rendez-vous avec sa dulcinée. Il s'était mis sur son trente et un et avait mis le plus chic smoking qu'il détenait dans sa garde-robe. Il attendait au lieu dit par la princesse. Peach arriva cinq minutes après lui. Elle était ravissante. Elle portait une longue robe de soie noire comme la nuit. Un grand chapeau également noir, de grands gants noirs et des escarpins noirs. La robe tombait élégamment sur ses épaules et lui moulait la taille. Un fard à paupières bordeaux et un rouge à lèvres de la même couleur pour son maquillage. Peach portait aussi un manteau noir avec de la fausse fourrure sur le haut. Elle était élégante, tout en restant sobre. Mario referma sa mâchoire qui s'était ouverte et invita la princesse à prendre son bras. Elle rit à sa révérence maladroite et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. L'italien se retrouva avec une grosse marque de rouge à lèvres et Peach sortit un mouchoir pour l'essuyer.

-Tu es à croquer." lui dit-il.

-Merci. Je vois que tu t'es fait tout beau aussi."

Ils rirent.

-Où allons-nous?" demanda l'italien.

-Dans un nouveau restaurant. Il vient d'ouvrir il y a deux jours et il est spécialisé dans la cuisine de différents pays du monde réel." expliqua la blonde.

-Miam!"

Elle lui prit la main et ils traversèrent plusieurs rues. Tout le long du chemin, ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi.

Arrivés devant le restaurant tant attendu, Mario ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la carte des menus. Plus de trente pays avec leurs spécialités bien à eux étaient inscrits sur la pancarte. En passant des crêpes bretonnes aux sushis japonais, tout y était.

-Tu rentres?" fit Peach en le tirant doucement par son veston.

-Euh...oui, oui, j'arrive."

Ils entrèrent. L'italien fut étonné par la richesse du lieu et les odeurs de nourriture lui emplirent les narines. Son ventre lâcha un petit gargouilli et la princesse rit. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir à une table qu'elle avait réservée à son nom.

-Alors, demanda-t'elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, comment trouves-tu ce restaurant?"

-Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer ça."

-Tu es heureux d'être ici?"

-Oui, très heureux. Heureux d'être avec toi." répondit-il.

Elle rougit.

-Et j'ai une surprise pour toi après le dîner." dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sourit. Puis, ils commandèrent leurs plats et la soirée se passa sans encombres. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Après ce dîner très gastronomique, ils payèrent et s'en allèrent.

-Et maintenant? Quelle est la suite?" demanda l'italien, impatient.

-Suis-moi." dit-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

Il haussa un sourcil et la suivit, excité par l'aura de mystère qui planait autour d'elle.

Ils marchèrent dans de petites ruelles et débouchèrent sur la place principale, juste en face du château. Peach se retourna vers Mario et lui sourit, de son sourire le plus coquin et le plus sincère.

-Tu veux que...je vienne passer la nuit avec toi?" demanda-t'il.

Elle hocha la tête et l'attrapa par le bras pour se diriger droit vers la grande porte en bois du palais. Elle fit signe aux gardes de les laisser passer d'un petit geste élégant de la main et tous deux pénétrèrent dans le grand hall. Deux valets vinrent les débarrasser de leurs manteaux et Peach entraîna Mario à travers les immenses couloirs de son château. La princesse ne parlait pas, apparemment pressée d'amener son amant quelque part. Ce dernier courait derrière elle. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte. Peach l'ouvrit et entra, suivie de Mario, intrigué.

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de la princesse, assis sur le grand lit à baldaquin, ne sachant que faire. Soudain, Peach se tourna vers Mario, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle voulait lui dire des choses, mais tout restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Lui, ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Il était atrocement excité. Il sentit le regard de la princesse posé sur lui. L'italien ne se tourna pas. Il attendit que quelque chose se passe.

-Il y a six ans..." commença la blonde en se collant à lui.

Il la regarda enfin. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il ouvrit la bouche.

-...Nous nous trouvions dans la même situation..."

-...Excités, rougissant, voulant laisser nos désirs prendrent le dessus..."

-...Et nous avons laisser nos pensées naviguer au loin, ne nous occupant plus de rien à part de notre amour." finirent-ils en cœur, leurs lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Leurs bouches firent contact et c'est là que tout devint fantasmatique. Peach passa ses bras autour du cou de Mario qui passa les siens autour de sa taille. Leurs langues se joignirent et ils fermèrent les yeux, savourant ce moment. L'italien dégustait le goût sucré qui envahissait la bouche de sa dulcinée. Cette dernière empoigna d'une main la casquette qu'il portait pour la jeter dans la pièce et lui caressa les cheveux de l'autre. Ils se mirent à l'aise sur le lit, toujours en s'embrassant fougueusement. Puis, Peach se détacha de lui et embrassa sa joue, laissant une trace à cause de son rouge à lèvres, et descendit le long de son cou, puis remonta pour couvrir son visage de baiser doux comme ceux d'un ange. Mario se retrouva déboussolé, des traces de lèvres un peu partout sur le visage et la nuque. Il se vengea et lécha tendrement le cou de la princesse qui gémit doucement. Il l'embrassa une énième fois. Puis, il redescendit vers sa nuque et lui fit deux, trois petits suçons. Peach ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Elle voulait seulement s'unir avec lui, cette homme qu'elle aimait tellement et qui l'aimait en retour. Elle gémit bien plus fort qu'avant lorsque son amant lui toucha les parties et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un plaisir ardent.

-Mario...je...je te veux...j'ai envie de toi...je t'en supplie." haleta-t'elle.

-Je te veux aussi...mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour te préparer." répondit-il.

Elle murmura un faible "Oui..." et se laissa faire. Mario se mit à déguster ses épaules et il passa soudainement une main dans le dos de sa bien-aimée pour chercher un quelconque moyen de la déshabiller. Elle rit en le voyant galérer et se redressa pour l'aider.

-J'ai une fermeture éclair dans le dos." dit-elle.

Elle se retourna et enleva ses longs cheveux pour que son amant puisse la dévêtir. Mario tira lentement sur la fermeture et le dos blanc de Peach fut révélé. La princesse se retourna et laissa la robe tomber de sa poitrine pour laisser place à un soutien-gorge rose et semi-transparent. Elle rougit et il lui demanda de se recoucher.

-Tu es si magnifique." dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Pui, il se pencha sur sa poitrine pour l'admirer.

-Cela fait combien de temps que je ne les ai pas vus?" demanda l'italien.

-Je ne sais plus. Beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût." avoua-t'elle.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait surprendre il y a six ans, ils l'avaient toujours fait chez lui. Mais cette nuit, personne ne pourra les interrompre. Mario prit ses seins dans ses grandes mains et Peach gémit encore. Puis, il les tripota comme il le faisait toujours. La princesse adorait lorsqu'il faisait ça. Il la rendait folle à chaque fois. Ensuite, l'italien embrassa le creux de sa poitrine.

-Enlève-le...je t'en prie..." gémit la princesse.

Il passa alors sa main dans son dos et décrocha sans peine le sous-vêtement. Le brun le lui enleva.

-Je suis devenu fort pour ça." rit-il.

Elle gloussa et le pria de la toucher. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il lécha ses seins, joua avec ses mamelons et les mordilla avec amour. Peach n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait la rendre folle. Il faisait le modeste en lui obéissant, mais son regard le trahissait. Il y avait une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux. La princesse ne la voyait que trop bien pour qu'elle ne pense au fruit de son imagination.

-Arrête de faire l'homme modeste. Je veux le vrai Mario que j'ai toujours connu." le supplia-t'elle en lui souriant tendrement.

-...Je suis découvert, apparemment. Zut." fit-il.

Le brun sourit sauvagement et s'attaqua de nouveau à la poitrine de sa bien-aimée. Il suça ses mamelons et Peach fut tellement prise dans le bonheur, qu'elle enfonça malencontreusement ses ongles dans la chevelure de son amant, l'encourageant à lui faire encore plus de bien. Il mordilla les seins de la princesse et, lorsqu'il la sentit prête, il enleva sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir, n'ayant plus que son slip qui moulait son entrejambe. Il bandait. Peach releva faiblement la tête et sourit de satisfaction en voyant cette bosse qu'elle attendait tant. Elle se releva avec peine et se débarrassa de sa robe pour se retrouver en culotte rose et semi-transparente elle aussi.

-Viens, ma belle." fit l'italien en ouvrant les bras.

La princesse se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, leurs langues luttant amoureusement. Un mince filet de salive se forma lorsqu'ils se détachèrent. Mario sourit tendrement à Peach qui lui rendit son sourire et se blottit contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui trahissaient son excitation et son amour pour elle.

-Je t'aime." dit-il.

-Je t'aime aussi." répondit-elle.

Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit et l'italien laissa ses désirs prendrent le dessus. Il se mit sur elle et caressa son corps dans un mode nuptial. Elle le regarda et embrassa ses lèvres une fois de plus. Puis, le brun baissa le dernier sous-vêtement qu'elle portait et la dévora des yeux. Il se pencha ensuite sur ses seins et les embrassa, descendit le long de son corps en l'embrassant légèrement au passage et arriva au-dessus de son entrejambe. La princesse ouvrit un peu les jambes et il embrassa son intimité. Elle gémit un peu.

-J'aimerais essayer...juste une fois..." supplia-t'il en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-J'aimerais aussi..."

Il sourit et lui écarta doucement les cuisses. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et attendit.

Mario pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de celle qu'il aimait. Il sentait sa propre chaleur lui monter aux joues. Cette nouvelle expérience le rendait fou. Il se contrôlait pour ne pas sauter sur la princesse et lui faire l'amour immédiatement. Il voulait attendre. Il voulait que cette fois là soit inoubliable. Il voulait tant de choses. L'italien coupa court à ses pensées et se pencha sur l'intimité de son amante. Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique. Puis, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide faire des hauts et des bas sur sa féminité et son clitoris. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Mario la léchait, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Peach sentit un choc au niveau de ses mamelons et sa tête tomba en arrière. La princesse était enivrée par le plaisir. L'italien se focalisa soudainement sur son clitoris et le lécha amoureusement. Peach sentit son orgasme arriver. Elle gémit assez fort et regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait une dernière fois.

-Mario...je vais...attention, je vais..."

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle jouit. Son cri d'extase se répercuta dans ses oreilles et dans celle de son amant. Mais Mario n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Le brun inséra trois de ses doigts dans sa chaleur pendant qu'elle jouissait et fit de rapides vas-et-viens, tout en continuant de stimuler son clitoris avec sa langue. Peach jouit une deuxième fois. Elle haletait de plaisir et gémissait fortement en tentant d'avaler de l'air.

-Mario...arrête...je t'en supplie...j'en ai assez eu..." haleta-t'elle.

Mais son homme ne lui fit aucun cadeau. Il continuait car il savait qu'elle aimait ça. Ses orgasmes et ses gémissements la trahissaient. Elle jouit encore une fois.

-Mario...s'il te plaît...arrête...je...j'en peux plus..." gémit-elle.

Cette fois, il s'arrêta, un grand sourire sur le visage. Puis, il vint se mettre sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Peach haletait dans sa bouche, tandis que leurs langues se débattaient une fois de plus. Ils s'embrassèrent une dizaine de minutes, avant le tour de la princesse.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Peach respira profondément et sourit à son amant. Elle lui donna un petit coup mou de son poing sur sa joue et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as été horrible...tu mérites d'être puni..." haleta-t'elle.

-Je n'attends que ça..." avoua-t'il.

Elle gloussa et le poussa avec force pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos. Elle vint se mettre au-dessus de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Vilain garçon..." rit-elle.

Mario baissa son slip, révélant sa virilité.

-Je sais..." répondit-il.

Elle se pencha sur son torse et l'embrassa. Elle couvrit son corps de rouge à lèvres et arriva au niveau de l'entrejambe de son amant. Elle regarda l'italien encore une fois et commença sa vilaine action.

Peach sortit sa langue et lécha le membre. Elle l'empoigna d'une main et fit des vas-et-viens lents, continuant de lécher. Puis, elle mit la virilité de son amant dans sa bouche et fit des vas-et-viens beaucoup plus rapides qu'avant. Mario aimait son action et la regarda faire. Elle le faisait si bien! Puis, il posa sa main sur sa tête et empoigna doucement ses cheveux blonds pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle comprit et le laissa prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Le brun la fit aller plus vite et elle augmenta son rythme au fur et à mesure. Après une dizaine de minutes, Mario la prévint et jouit dans sa bouche. La princesse se releva, la bouche pleine de semence. Elle avala le tout et sourit à son amant.

-Et après, c'est moi le vilain garçon?" fit l'italien en riant.

-Oui..." sourit-elle.

Puis, elle se lécha les doigts, le fixant d'un air pervers et coquin. Il fut si excité par cette scène que sa virilité revint soudainement à la vie, faisant rire sa bien-aimée. Ils se mirent ensuite à l'aise, elle en-dessous, lui au-dessus. Mario la regarda une dernière fois et ils commencèrent vraiment leur nuit.

L'italien enfonça sa virilité dans la chaleur de la princesse qui gémit faiblement à cette douce sensation dont elle avait tant besoin. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et le laissa faire. Ce dernier bougea ses hanches, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle adorait ça. Il le faisait si bien! Mario l'embrassa et passa ses bras derrière son dos. Le brun enterra son visage dans la poitrine de son amante et continua de bouger ses hanches. Peach sentit que la virilité de son homme frappait à un endroit qui lui donnait de grands frissons de plaisir et qui la rendait folle. Elle gémit très fort, ce qui encouragea Mario à aumenter son rythme. Ils furent pris dans l'extase et gémirent ensemble pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Puis, ils jouirent en même temps, la princesse serrant l'italien de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, tandis qu'il serrait les dents en la serrant aussi.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit et Mario roula sur le côté. Ils se regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur.

-Tu y es allé tellement fort...j'ai cru que j'allais exploser..." fit Peach en lui souriant tendrement.

-Désolé..." et il sourit à son tour.

-J'espère que tu as encore de l'énergie...je ne suis pas satisfaite..." murmura-t'elle en le fixant.

-Oh, que non...je suis loin d'être K.O." répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle sourit et se détacha de lui pour se mettre à quatres pattes, exposant l'arrière de son corps. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le suppliant.

-S'il te plaît..." gémit-elle.

Il sourit et se mit à genoux. Puis, il lui empoigna les hanches et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans sa chaleur. Cette nouvelle sensation la fit gémir si fort, que tout son corps en trembla. Elle haleta de plaisir et laissa sa tête tomber sur le matelas, la sensation étant trop bonne. Mario, lui, sentait les parois de la féminité de sa bien-aimée se resserrer sur lui à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait à un endroit précis. Il décida de frapper là et savoura la sensation que cela lui donnait. Soudain, il décida d'être un peu plus audacieux. Il attrapa le ventre de Peach et la releva pour coller son dos à son torse. Il bougea ses hanches, la prenant par surprise à cause de ce changement de position soudain. Mais le plaisir se décupla car la sensation s'accentua encore plus, la faisant hurler dans le bonheur. L'italien grognait de plaisir dans son oreille et il lui prit les seins, pinçant ses mamelons devenus durs. Elle hurla encore plus. Il grogna plus fort. Pendant dix minutes, ils restèrent comme ça, grognant et gémissant ou hurlant de plaisir. Puis, la princesse jouit, tandis qu'il continuait de bouger ses hanches. Elle s'affaissa dans les bras de son homme et il jouit à son tour. Ils tombèrent sur le matelas, Peach sous Mario, les fesses sous sa virilité.

Ils se détachèrent pour se mettre côte à côte sur le grand lit. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-T'es morte?" demanda-t'il.

-Un peu, oui..."

Ils rirent. Elle se lova dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui répondit en toute hâte et leurs langues se caressèrent tendrement. Leurs corps, touts transpirants, se collèrent et Mario toucha les fesses de Peach qui gémit un peu. Ils se détachèrent ensuite pour se glisser sous les draps. S'enlaçant à nouveau, la princesse leva les yeux vers l'italien et voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais il la devança.

-Veux-tu m'épouser?" demanda-t'il.

Elle n'eût pas besoin de réfléchir.

-La réponse est oui...oui, je le veux...de tout mon cœur." et elle lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser amoureusement, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues rougies par l'effort.

Mario approfondit leur baiser et, bientôt, ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Peach dans les bras de Mario, rêvant ensemble d'un avenir heureux.

FIN


End file.
